


Change

by ValerieReverie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Future Fic, Light Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieReverie/pseuds/ValerieReverie
Summary: A familiar face reenters Misaki's life.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @misakokoCE0Oo's MSKK After Story AU on Twitter.

_ *beep beep beep* _

Misaki was rudely awakened by her alarm clock, but she didn’t mind it. That sort of thing was always routine for her, that and the lack of sleep. The fact that they went hand in hand probably wasn’t good, but she never bothered, or rather she was never able to switch it up. Her life right now was absolutely mundane, and she felt okay with that.

She still dreamt of those days sometimes. The roars of the crowd, Hagumi’s bass line, Kaoru’s guitar riffs, Kanon’s drumming and most importantly, Kokoro’s voice. They were now nothing more but fond memories of her that childish and wild part of her life. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nostalgic over those days, but she’d never say it out loud.

First thing Misaki did after waking up was usually checking her social media feed. She never knew why she did it, it was probably instinctual. Seeing her old classmates living it up, instagram stories of parties and the subsequent hangovers, it was like reading newspapers to her. There were people that she’d keep a close eye on of course, like her old bandmates. She still talked with Kanon in the DMs pretty regularly and the HHW groupchat was still up for some reason. Hagumi and Kaoru were still there as well, only one name was still missing. The one who started it all, Kokoro, just up and vanished one day. 

The decision to disband HHW, while being a depressing one, was understandable to Misaki. She had an idea of how influential the Tsurumaki family really was and she never expected them to humor their daughter’s fun little band for too long anyway. People grow up, people have responsibilities, you can’t try to make the world smile forever. Misaki understood that, that was why she didn’t cry much over the end of HHW. However, some part of her sort of wished she did.

She missed Kokoro, she really did. That blonde haired girl brought something into her life that she hadn’t felt since. Misaki couldn’t put her finger on what that was. Excitement? Danger? Admiration? Or perhaps even love? Was she ready to admit that she had a crush on Kokoro yet? And if she was, was she ready to let it go? All these unanswered questions that would probably never be answered.

Her morning routine was pretty simple. Wake up, check her timeline, do her morning hygiene, check her timeline, make toast or instant noodles, check her timeline, drink coffee and check her timeline again. Sometimes, Misaki had to take a step back and wonder if she was really that addicted to social media and when did she become like this, but that was a whole can of worms she did not want to open yet.

The bags under Misaki’s eyes were a lot more noticeable today. In all honesty, she looked like a mess and she didn’t really care to clean up this particular one. As she was contemplating just skipping all her classes today, she smelled something burning from the kitchen.

“Ah, god damn it!” Misaki exclaimed. Her toast was burnt to a crisp. “Meh, nutrients are nutrients.” Was this kind of breakfast even nutritious, she didn’t really know.

The loud honking outside her apartment woke her up better than the cup of coffee she was drinking, but it was getting on her nerves. Misaki was living in a pretty busy part of Tokyo, so all the noise during the morning rush hour was understandable, but it usually didn’t get noisy this early. She decided to go and look for her headphones to try and block out all the audio pollution. As she was getting to that, she could’ve sworn she heard a faint voice calling her name and she could’ve sworn it sounded a lot like Kokoro. Brushing it off as sleep deprivation, she continued her search for the pair of headphones but to no avail. The honking got louder and so did the voice.

_ “Misakiiii!” _

“Ugh, am i hearing things so early? Thought I had like a couple more decades before that happens.”

**“MI-SA-KIIII!”**

“For real, what’s with all that honking this early in the morning.” Misaki finally decided to go out on her balcony to check. “The hell’s with all that ruck-”

A familiar face struck her by surprise. She almost thought she was hallucinating the hyperactive blonde from her band days, now dressed up like one of her bodyguards back then. So many questions were going through her head then. When did Kokoro come back? Why didn’t she tell her? How did she find out where she lives?

“Kokoro?!”

“Finally! There you are, Misaki!” The blonde called out to her.

“Why the hell… What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you, you dummy! Should I come up?”

“N-no, just wait there. I’ll be down right away.” No way in hell was she gonna let anybody see the dump that was her apartment right now, let alone her old bandmate. She quickly threw on a hoodie, a pair of sweatpants and ran down the stairs.

“I’m here, I’m here.” said Misaki, panting after her impromptu morning exercise. “How did you even find me here?”

“Kanon told me!”

**_‘For real?! Kanon?!’_ ** Misaki didn’t peg Kanon to be the type to just give out sensitive information like that. But since it was Kokoro...

“Ugh… Did you really have to make all that noise? What if they evict me for that?”

“Well, I’ll just buy the whole complex then.” said Kokoro, matter of factly. “Would you like your own house instead?”

“Quit fooling around.” Misaki retorted. It was still the same old Kokoro, brute forcing her way through everything, though it seemed like there was an air of seriousness to her now. “So why are you back in town? Could’ve just called.”

“Because I miss you, Misaki…”

She was not prepared for this surprise attack on her heart.

“Also, I need you for something… Let’s restart Hello Happy World!” said Kokoro with a beaming smile on her face.

“Noooope. No way. Nuh uh.” Misaki shook her head. Kokoro probably meant it as a joke but you could never really tell.

“Just kidding, Misaki! It’s actually something… way more important than that.” Kokoro whispered, darting her eyes around as if checking for eavesdroppers. “Are you free to talk?”

“Well, I’m about to be late for class actually.”

“Oh, that’s perfect! I can give you a ride, get in the car!”

The aforementioned car was actually a luxurious foreign limousine that Misaki was certain she would never be able to afford in how many lifetimes.

_ ‘Ah, how nice must it be to not have to worry about rent all the time.’ _ Misaki thought to herself.

“Misaki! As I was saying…” Kokoro snapped Misaki out of her class struggle thoughts. “There’s a really really important reason why I came back, besides missing you.”

“W-what is it?” Misaki awaited Kokoro’s explanation with bated breath. First, her ex-crush showed up in front of her apartment building in a limo, saying that she missed her, now she was sharing the limo with that same girl for God knows why.

“I’m taking over the company.”

**“WHAT THE FU-?”** Misaki gasped. “Wait, are you serious? Is it even ok for me to be hearing this?”

“Of course it is, Misaki. You’re the person I trust most in the world after all.”

Misaki still didn’t know if she could fully take Kokoro seriously or not yet. Not-bouncing-off-the-walls-crazy Kokoro was pretty much like a stranger to her.

_ ‘She really has changed…’ _ Misaki thought to herself again.

“So… is it really decided?”

“Yep. A ball will be held this weekend, it’s mostly to gather the shareholders… and my parents said I need a plus one.”

“Soooo you want me to find you a guy or something?” That wouldn’t be too hard, Misaki thought. Plenty of people would be on their knees begging for a chance with Kokoro. Not just for her money either, her naturally silky blonde hair, her colorful personality, her optimism, her… She was getting a bit off track.

“I don’t want a guy, or  **_any guy_ ** for that matter.” said Kokoro. “I was thinking that person could be you, Misaki.”

“W-WHAT?” Misaki suffered too many shocks for one day.

“Is that a no?” asked Kokoro.

“N-no, not exactly…” Misaki wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea… or was she? She didn’t know anymore. “Why me?”

“You’re the one I trust most about this, Misaki.” said Kokoro. “So? What do you say?”

“I need to sit on it a bit more… I guess?”

“Oh… I understand. It’s okay! We got plenty of time!” said Kokoro, back in her sunny cheerful mode. “The ball isn’t until Saturday, and it’s only Monday right now.”

“Y-yeah…” Misaki barely choked out a response.

“So will you let me know? If you are able to?” Kokoro pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Was this intentional? Misaki didn’t want to know.

“Yeah… I’ll think about it” said Misaki. And that’d be a lot of thinking she’d have to do. “Also can you just… stop right here? I can walk the rest of the way. Arriving on campus in a limo is a bit… y’know.”

“That’s fine! Oh, here’s my new number. Call me when you figure it out, okay?”

Misaki gave a slight nod in reply

* * *

Fast forward to the day of the ball. For some inexplicable reason, Misaki said yes. She couldn’t believe it herself. Just earlier this week, she was looking disheveled with bags under her eyes and now she was dolled up in a tailor made white ballroom dress (courtesy of the suits). Herself being the one in a dress was also an unexpected detail to Misaki, as Kokoro took on a more professional appearance. 

She was back at the Tsurumaki mansion after all these years. The place seemed both familiar and strange at the same time, much like Kokoro. The ballroom, which used to be the rehearsal studio for HHW in their heydays, was now being used for its intended purposes. Being stuck in such a large room, filled with high society people should be suffocating her right now. But strangely, she felt quite alone and the room… It seemed a bit vacant.

Misaki decided on just hanging by the corners of the room, like she usually did at her college parties, though they were two different things. Kokoro was never too far away though. Even though she was constantly occupied by her parents’ business partners, she never let Misaki leave her line of sight for more than half a minute.

‘Why does she keep staring at me? Isn’t this a business occasion?’ Misaki thought. Surely Kokoro had better things to do than to look after a simple college girl.

“Now if you’ll excuse me. Misaki!” Kokoro called out to her. “Can you come with me for a bit, please?”

“Wait, what about the gue- Woah, okay.” 

Kokoro grabbed her by the hand and started leading her out to the balcony.

“Sorry, I just needed a little break.”

“Same here. I’ll really never get how your parents can deal with all of this.”

“As I thought, you’re the only person who really understands me.”

“Sorry?” Kokoro’s been catching her off-guard lately. Misaki didn’t know whether this was worrying or something she was beginning to enjoy.

“It’s always been you. I’ve never stopped thinking about you, about us, since that day…” said Kokoro. It sounded like she was holding back some tears. “I missed Hello Happy World. I missed Hagumi, Kaoru, Kanon, Michelle. Out of them all, I missed you the most, Misaki.” 

Kokoro placed her hands over Misaki’s warming cheeks. She didn’t know what to say in response to all this.

“Kokoro… Let’s just sit down for a bit okay? You’re not thinking straight.”

“No, I don’t think I’ve ever thought more clearly in my life.” said Kokoro, as she started leaning in for a kiss.

Misaki’s brain was in full on panic mode. What was supposed to be a typical “stand there and smile” affair turned into something… she didn’t even know how to describe it anymore. As their lips were beginning to touch, they were interrupted by one of her servants.

“Kokoro-sama. Your parents are looking for you.”

“Fine.” said Kokoro, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. “Tell them I’ll be right over.”

As the servant made her leave, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Misaki could’ve sworn her heart almost stopped there. Her lifespan definitely dropped by 5 or so years.

“I’ll have one of the suits send you home.”

“Al-alright…”

“I really meant it, you know.” said Kokoro. “About missing you. I won’t let what happened all those years ago happen again. I won’t lose you again.”

“Kokoro…” Misaki was feeling a bit guilty, for never caring much about how Kokoro was faring her post-HHW life and for letting herself go during that period of time.

“Welp… Hope I’ll be seeing you.” said Kokoro with a light wave as if she was trying to put on a cheerful front.

Misaki couldn’t sleep very well that night. Kokoro’s words kept replaying in her mind, the scene of her almost breaking down into tears, of them almost kissing… Did everybody change? Did she? Was it really for the better? Did she regress somehow? It took a long while before her eyes were able to close but not before making a few decisions in her head. When she woke up the next day, Misaki decided not to check her timeline, went straight to doing her morning hygiene and started making breakfast. Her toast wasn’t burnt that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic:  
> Clairo - 4EVER


End file.
